Kikyo's Braces and Kagome's Hottie
by DragonflyLover13
Summary: Kikyo is Kagome's evil sister. And when she gets braces, she takes it out on Kagome. Kikyo even dates braceface Hojo temporarily until she meets the hottie InuYasha! Will Kagome win InuYasha's heart, or will Kikyo dominate forevermore?¿?
1. Kikyo's Fit

CHAPTER ONE- KIKYO'S FIT

I am pathetic Kagome. Twin sister of Kikyo, unnoticed at school, unloved by any boy, blah…blah…blah. I'm pathetic.

And Kikyo? Beautiful. Silky black hair. Nice curves. She hides her already beautiful face with twenty gazillion layers of makeup, and she wears clothes that make her look way better than she already is. 'Nuff said? She's simply irresistible (especially to Miroku).

Well, not anymore…

You see, if there are two sisters in a house, one of them is the "boss." Kikyo was born four minutes before me, so naturally, she takes the position of snobby leader.

She also takes the position of the one needing braces.

Let's rewind to yesterday: beautiful, lovely Kikyo enters orthodontist's office. Orthodontist gives Kikyo hideous, metal, pink braces. Kikyo screams that her life is ruined. Throws a fit. People stare. I cower in the corner. The end.

Yes, it's dramatic, isn't it? But now it's even worse, because Kikyo's zillion boyfriends have all "sadly" dumped her since she's now entered Geek Zone with her tin grin. And she's taking it out on me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Kikyo shouts. "THEY DUMPED ME! I BET IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, KAGOME!"

I sigh and try to ignore Kikyo. If living with Kikyo has taught me anything, its never to be a smart ass. Not around Kikyo, anyway.

"ANSWER ME!" Kikyo spits. The saliva lands all over my face. I guess Kikyo can't control the spitting-ness of her braces yet. Ha.

_Look on the bright side,_ I think to myself. _Miroku would still beg to go out with you. He is one desperate pervo, after all. _

Kikyo slaps me across my cheek. I don't even flinch. I am used to this, and to be honest, I had been anticipating it. But a simple slap seemed to be letting me off too easy according to Kikyo's earlier methods. It was. Kikyo is now beating me, and my stomach is hurting terribly. I know I'm gonna have a fat lip and a bump on my forehead, and I'm trying not to puke. This is typical behavior for Kikyo, but I still am not quite adjusted to it.

_This sucks_, I think. _I'm getting beat up by train-track mouth girl. Why can't I just retaliate? _

Kikyo's temper dies down, and she gives me one last kick. Then she stomps away, surely satisfied. She is cursing as she leaves, as if the beating wasn't bad enough. I feel like eggs in a beater. Of course, Kikyo is the beater. Why the heck is she so mean?

I go in the bathroom and inspect my bruises. My forehead has a deep bruise that is starting to swell, and I can feel my lunch from earlier coming up my stomach. I puke it in the toilet and then look at myself in the mirror. I start making faces at the mirror. Its so fun to do that.

I am deeply involved in sticking out my tongue and crossing my eyes at my mirror reflection when Kikyo bursts through the door, scaring me half to death. I quickly hide all evidence that I was goofing off in the mirror. Kikyo grabs her brush, storms out, and leaves. I notice she slams the door in my face.

I hesitate for a moment and then look at myself in the mirror again. I study my teeth. They're really white and straight. I sigh with relief knowing I'll never need braces. Then again, if Kikyo punches me in the mouth too many more times, the dentist may reconsider…

I sigh. I just wish something good would happen in my life. Just _once._

_PREVIEW:_

NEXT CHAPTER - WHATEVER IT MAY BE CALLED LATER 

The next day, I discovered that Kikyo was actually happy, much to my surprise. She appeared to be grinning and showing off her hideous braces willingly. I knew she was plotting something. What else could make her crack such a large smile?

It didn't take me long to hear the news. Rumors spread faster than jelly on a sandwich at our school, and it didn't take me long to put two and two together. Here are the rumors I heard:

"Kikyo is going to marry Hojo tomorrow!"

"Hojo asked Kikyo to a fancy, really expensive restaurant this morning."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is my first fan fic story, and I know it's not the best, but I hope you like it! I am currently starting a rough plan for a story about Kagome and Inu-Yasha taking a home ec cooking class, and it seems to be turning out well. More on that later…


	2. Siamese Twins

_Disclaimer: You all know what it is...I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters in the story. Sad but true, I'm afraid... crosses fingers hopefully_

NEXT CHAPTER – Siamese Twins 

The next day, I discovered that Kikyo was actually happy, much to my surprise. She appeared to be grinning and showing off her hideous braces willingly. I knew she was plotting something. What else could make her crack such a large smile?

It didn't take me long to hear the news. Rumors spread faster than jelly being put on a sandwich at our school, and it didn't take me long to put two and two together. Here are the rumors I heard:

"Kikyo is going to marry Hojo tomorrow!"

"Hojo asked Kikyo to a fancy, really expensive restaurant this morning."

I knew from these wild rumors that Kikyo was, oddly enough, dating Hojo. I sighed. _Poor Hojo. _Then I laughed to myself and reconsidered. _No…poor Kikyo. _I smirked slightly.

That night, not surprisingly, quick-to-date Kikyo invited Hojo to our house. She prepared gleefully, putting on a deceiving pink dress. Yuck. I stuck out my tongue behind her back. She had no sense of style. How could Hojo date _her_?

A few minutes before Hojo was arriving, Kikyo thrust me against the wall and hissed, "Listen up, Kagome. If you do _anything _to make me mad, including giving me a smug little smile, I will give you a beating you'll never forget. Got it, you little twit?"

With my teeth tightly fastened together so I wouldn't retort with a rude remark, I nodded. My fists were clenched. Damn Kikyo! I hated her!

Then I felt sort of bad. Sisters weren't supposed to hate each other, but what else did Kikyo invite me to do? She wasn't exactly caring herself. I wondered if she even loved me. It was definitely something to think about. Anyway, out of my dark emotional thoughts and back to the story…

Hojo came exactly at the right time, believe it or not. He practically got down and bowed before Kikyo, since he worshipped her so much. The sight made me sick to my stomach. It was a little funny, though, because Hojo had braces too. (That's the only reason they were dating, and I knew it.)

Anyway, here's how the date went: Hojo arrives. He brings flowers. Roses. Kikyo gives him her fake, 'Oh, they're wonderful!' act and then behind his back throws them out the window. Mom, Dad, and I wait in the kitchen with our wonderfully prepared meal. Hojo enjoys it. Kikyo smiles and gives him her kiss-me-now-I'm-innocent look. He falls for it and follows her out to our front yard where they both prepare to make out.

Wait a minute! Something felt wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on precisely what it may be… Then it hit me. They both wore braces—and they were _kissing!_ I rushed outside to warn them, but it was too late. They were liplocked. And, they were struggling to get apart, but their braces had gotten tangled together. I tried not to laugh. Kikyo pushed Hojo away, which hurt both of them since they were stuck together at the mouth by their braces.

Mom came out hurriedly and rushed them straight to the orthodontist's office. I had to go along too, which didn't turn out too badly in the end.

When he saw them, the orthodontist frowned and stroked his mustache. What he said I will laugh at forever: "Sorry, we don't do Siamese twins."

I snickered and busted up laughing. He thought Hojo and Kikyo were Siamese twins, joined at the mouth! And when Mom tried explaining that to the hare-brained orthodontist, I laughed even harder. I didn't care that I would receive a harsh beating from Kikyo when I got home; I was too humored by the whole situation. Then again, who wouldn't be?

Poor, miserable Hojo. He _did_ look extremely miserable. I felt a little bad for him as they were prying apart the stuck braces. He didn't look too happy. Then again, he was the airhead who agreed to kiss Kikyo despite the fact that they both wore braces. It was _his _problem.

It was no surprise when the Siamese twins story was spreading around the school faster than a wildfire. Kikyo was furious. She slammed me into my locker half a dozen times that day, a preview of what would come later. She was especially mad when she caught me spying on her next to the girls' bathroom as she was with Hojo. This is what I heard them say:

Hojo: "Sorry, Kikyo, but things got off to a bad start last night. They didn't quite work out."

Kikyo (sweetly): "I know. It'll go better next time, though, won't it?"

Hojo (awkwardly): "Er…well, that's what I wanted to talk about. There won't be a next time. I'm dumping you."

There was a long silence. I was surprised at Hojo's courage. After all, the three things you _never_ said to Kikyo were 1. You're ugly, 2. braceface, or 3. I'm dumping you. Hojo might as well have been a dead man walking with what he had told Kikyo. Anyway…

Kikyo: (loudly) :WHAAAAAAAT!"

Hojo: "I—I'm sorry it had to end this way, K—Kikyo. Um…better go then."

He hurried away from the mad Kikyo. That was when Kikyo spotted me and used me as her temporary punching bag to relieve her anger. As a result, I had a fresh black eye and a bloody lip. I sighed, knowing that I had to learn how to defend myself. _But who could teach me? _I wondered. That "teacher" was coming sooner than I expected…and his name was Inu-Yasha.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! I know the chapters are a little (okay, more than a _little_) short, and maybe I'll make them longer next time. And yes, I know Kagome is pathetically weak right now. But not for long! Now when… drum roll please … Inu-Yasha enters the story (finally)! Sorry that it took so long. Anywho, in the next chapter, there will be plenty going on as Kikyo, devilicious as ever, tries to date Inu-Yasha, the new student using a roller-skating scheme. Find out later!

Devilicious is not an actual word as far as I know. You won't find it in any dictionary or thesaurus.


	3. RollerSkating with the Hottie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I don't even own his roller skates.

**CHAPTER 3 Roller-Skating with the Hottie**

It was the next day, after I had gotten a severe beating from Kikyo and after the "sad" breakup between her and Hojo. And I must say that it was a fateful, interesting day—one that I won't soon forget. It even caught Kikyo's attention.

You see, that was the day the new kid showed up. And _booooooy_, was he a hottie! He caught the eyes of every kid in that whole school. The first time I saw him, I almost fainted from shock of how cute he was. His hair was silver, and his eyes were so fine and deep a golden color that I felt I could just melt into them. He also had these cute little dog ears poking out from his hair, which only added to his impressiveness. His name was one that I will _never _forget for as long as I live—Inu-Yasha.

And there's something else about him, too…he never seems to care about what others look like. He treated everybody the same. He definitely didn't seem to mind that Kikyo had braces like all of the other kids.

I was in a daydream about him for almost the entire day. But, as usual, Kikyo ruined it. At lunch time as I slurped my soup and glanced at Inu-Yasha every once in a while, Kikyo got the guts to approach him. I saw her talking to him, and my stomach lurched. I leaned closer to them so I could hear them better. I still couldn't hear what they were saying. I moved over to a table closer to them, and luckily they didn't notice. My heart went cold from what I heard.

"Hm, so tonight then?" Kikyo said sweetly, smiling a toothy grin as her metal braces reflected light from the fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

"Yup, at four o'clock," Inu-Yasha replied.

_God, his voice is so sexy, _I thought to myself. _I could just melt…_

"Are you sure you can find the park, though?" Kikyo asked. "I mean, you just moved it. You may not know your way around enough."

"I'll find it," Inu-Yasha nodded.

I was crushed. I hated Kikyo so much at that moment. How could she just take away my heart like that? The first guy I truly liked, and she confronted him before I had a chance and then took him away! I wanted to cry, knowing it wasn't fair. Instead, I ate my lunch alone at an empty table where I always sat.

Later that day, Kikyo was getting ready to leave. She grabbed her roller skates, so I knew she was planning on going roller-skating with Inu-Yasha. _Drat._ I thought. I wished there was some way I could stop her, but she didn't know I knew she was going. It's like one of those tongue twisters—_she_ doesn't know that _I_ know that she…never mind.

Anyway, after she left, I sat outside on our front porch and pitied myself. It occurred to me that I might never have a chance with Inu-Yasha again. Then it hit me—why was I sitting there like that! Why should _I _give into that witch Kikyo! I was sick of getting beat up, and I was tired of being bullied. I decided that I was going to stick up for myself for once. I stood up and began to follow Kikyo to the park, even though I knew she was all ready halfway there at least.

When I was finally halfway there myself, I saw Inu-Yasha on the other side of the street, waving to me. _Oh, god! Oh, god! Breathe, _I told myself. Inside, I searched frantically for something to say.

"Hey, Kikyo!" he cried.

I froze and cursed to myself. I hated being Kikyo's identical twin—_HATED_ it! He thought that _I _was that son of a bitch sister of mine! It took a few moments to get the words to tell this to Inu-Yasha.

"No, I'm Kagome. My sister's name is Kikyo," I said plainly.

I couldn't look into Inu-Yasha's eyes.

"Oh," he said, cocking his head, "so you're identical twins? You must be her significant other! Kikyo never told me about a twin…"

I almost barfed just thinking that I was related to Kikyo. "Yeah," I said weakly.

I couldn't tell him the truth…that he was going on a roller-skating with a cruel bitch. He looked closely at me. I held my breath.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded as I noticed his roller skates. They were black with green wheels. Pretty cool.

"Say, can I ask you a question?" Inu-Yasha asked after a moment's silence.

I nodded my head yes dumbly. I couldn't get any words out. Then again, you rarely can when your confronting someone who is a drop-dead cutie.

"I am going roller skating with your sister, Kikyo. I need…er…instructions to get to the park," he admitted.

Kagome pointed ahead. "Just follow this road up a ways. It's to the left."

"Thanks," Inu-Yasha smiled sighs dramatically and drools over the handsome-ness and then added. "Do you wanna go too? I don't think Kikyo would mi—"

"No!" I shouted.

Then I blushed. I knew I had said that a bit loudly and rudely. But if I went, Kikyo would kill me—maybe literally. No matter how much I wanted to go, I knew I couldn't. Or…wait a minute, could I?

I recalled the fact that I didn't want to be controlled by Kikyo. I was tired of being her puppet. I knew what I had to do and smiled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry, this one's sort of a cliffy. I dunno when I'll have a chance to update after this…hopefully soon. Anyway, how'd it go? Thanks for the reviews. -P I really enjoyed reading them. As a preview of Chapter 4 (wow! I'm all ready that far!), I'll tell you that Kagome will finally start to stick up for herself. (Thank goodness!) But Kikyo is, as always, one step ahead of her, making a daring move on Inu-Yasha. See for yourself:

CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW

As Inu-Yasha walked on to the park with his skates dangling in his left hand, I watched with anticipation. I hid behind trees, cars, and anything I saw as I followed him. The park entrance came into view. Kikyo was waiting impatiently by the "WELCOME TO CLIFFE PARK" sign. But when she saw Inu-Yasha, she put on a fake smile (this time without showing her braces), and she waved with a friendly, I'm-a-sweet-damsel-in-distress gesture. The sight of it disgusted me. It was as unKikyo-ish as you can get. I wished Inu-Yasha would see her true personality, even a glimpse, and come to me and say that he liked…

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I had to stay focused. As far as I knew, the only way Kikyo was going to show Inu-Yasha her nasty, true side was if I was present. And that was the point of my genuine GET-INU-YASHA-AWAY-FROM-KIKYO plan. Operation: commenced.

…

Hope you like it! Also, I'm working on my second story, The Home Ec Disasters. I don't really personally like Home Ec class, but the story is hilarious. For one thing, Naroku is the new teacher! In this story, he virtually doesn't exist (for now!) Also, Kagome doesn't "SIT" Inuyasha; she "CRAPS" him. Please read that story, too -)


	4. Spying

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. But an evil band Warui Musubi of do! They have stolen him and will soon...gulp...well, I dunno what they'd wanna do with him, but it can't be good! 

Warui Musubi - Evil Riceball

Please don't question my weirdness. I know I am odd.

**CHAPTER 4 - SPYING**

As Inu-Yasha walked on to the park with his skates dangling in his left hand, I watched with anticipation. I hid behind trees, cars, and anything I saw as I followed him. The park entrance came into view. Kikyo was waiting impatiently by the "WELCOME TO CLIFFE PARK" sign. But when she saw Inu-Yasha, she put on a fake smile (this time without showing her braces), and she waved with a friendly, I'm-a-sweet-damsel-in-distress gesture. The sight of it disgusted me. It was as unKikyo-ish as you can get. I wished Inu-Yasha would see her true personality, even a glimpse, and come to me and say that he liked…

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I had to stay focused. As far as I knew, the only way Kikyo was going to show Inu-Yasha her nasty, true side was if I was present. And that was the point of my genuine GET-INU-YASHA-AWAY-FROM-KIKYO plan. Operation: commenced.

"Hi, Inu-Yasha," Kikyo cooed sweetly.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Inu-Yasha apologized.

I grinded my teeth together. He was _apologizing _to that wench! I wished I could thwart him away from Kikyo somehow, but that would ruin my plan. I had to wait for the right moment. I hated to do it, but I stayed right behind the bush that I was hiding in and didn't budge, even though my brain was screaming at me to interfere ahead of time.

I watched as Kikyo and Inu-Yasha put their skates on. Kikyo's skates, her favorite pair with hearts all over it (Yuck!), was what she brought. I noticed that she even polished them.

I knew that Kikyo was a very experienced skater, and I wondered how I would keep up with her when she was skating. I knew I couldn't take my eyes off of them, after all. I suddenly felt foolish for forgetting to bring my own skates. I wasn't as good at it as Kikyo, but at least I could stand up on the skates. I sighed. It was too late now.

Inu-Yasha stood up on his skates and brushed off his jeans. Kikyo finished lacing her's and attempted to stand up, but to my surprise she fell over.

This shocked me. I couldn't help but wonder, _What the hell!_ I mean, didn't I just finish saying two paragraphs ago what a great skater Kikyo was? I had never once seen her fall like that. Then it hit me—she was faking. It was a dirty trick. She was going to use her "inability" to skate to somehow get Inu-Yasha!

"Sorry," she said apologetically, "I'm not really experienced in the whole roller-skating department."

I wanted to shout, "Bullshit!", but I sealed my mouth tightly shut. I _really _began to wish I had remembered my roller skates. _Really._

"Are you sure you want to go roller skating, then?" Inu-Yasha asked with concern. "I mean, if you're not good at it, then…"

"Oh, well…I was hoping that you could…well, give me lessons."

So that was Kikyo's plan. She was trying to play damsel in distress again. She _never_ played fair!

I recalled all of the times Kikyo punched me or gave me a fat lip simply because she got a bad grade or had to dump someone. I remembered how she controlled me and bossed me around. Then I decided: If Kikyo wasn't going to play fair, that was fine. Because neither was I.

I watched them for a whole half hour as Inu-Yasha "taught" Kikyo how to skate. I could tell that Kikyo's enthusiasm for learning how to skate was fake. She actually seemed pretty bored.

Bored—I could truly say that that's how I felt. I yawned. I struggled to keep my eyes open. _No!_ I screamed at myself. _I can't fall asleep now—not when everything is at risk!_ Bored…

I was about to take a much struggled-against snooze when I heard Kikyo say, "Hey, Inu-Yasha. All this skating is making me a little hungry. Are you hungry too?"

I listened intently as Inu-Yasha replied, "Well, I guess I am a lit—"

"Great!" Kikyo interrupted. "Why don't we go somewhere to eat then?"

I wanted to strangle Kikyo with my bare hands. She was a complete witch! It was torture for me to sit and watch, but I decided not to act quite yet. I followed a safe distance behind them as Kikyo lead Inu-Yasha to a local restaurant called Vincent's.

When they went in, I realized that if I went in, they would recognize me. But I knew I had to watch them somehow, if not from peeking through the restaurant window. _Damn, _I thought. _Nothing is ever easy._

I quickly grabbed an old newspaper from last week off of the ground, wiped it off a bit, and shoved it in front of my face. I knew I must have looked weird, but at least Inu-Yasha and Kikyo wouldn't be able to see my face. That was all that mattered.

I sat down in a booth right behind them. I knew it was bold and a bit risky, but the restaurant was noisy, and I wanted to be able to hear their conversation, every word.

"So, Kikyo," Inu-Yasha said after clearing his throat, "you have a twin sister named Kagome?"

My heart skipped a beat. If Kikyo now knew that he knew about me… I could only imagine the beating she would give me afterwards.

Kikyo tried to keep on her fake smile, but I could see (peeking my eyes above the newspaper) her surprised look. "Oh, you met her, did you?"

_Oh, no…_ I thought to myself in a panic. _Please let Kikyo have mercy on me. Don't let her hurt me more…_

Inu-Yasha, astonished by Kikyo's sudden coldness at the mention of me, said, "Yes. Do you two…not get along or something?"

"You!" Kikyo cried shrilly. "You, don't go near her! She…she…"

Kikyo calmed down a bit and then went on. "She is a very violent person at times. She may try to hurt you, and I would feel so upset if she ever laid a hand on you."

Violent, eh! I'd show her violent! _She_ was the real violent one! I only hoped Inu-Yasha would see that.

He raised his eyebrow slightly. "She didn't seem that way to me."

Kikyo stammered as she tried to make up an excuse, and then she finally came up with, "First appearances can be rather deceiving."

Inu-Yasha didn't respond. I was really beginning to struggle to stay in my seat. I wanted to barge in and startle Kikyo right at that moment, but I still decided to wait. I knew Kikyo was going to try something else, something bigger, and _that_ was when I wanted to act.

Her bigger plan occurred sooner than I thought it would. I saw her pose and knew what she was going to try to do; she was attempting to KISS INU-YASHA!

I didn't even wait to see how Inu-Yasha was reacting to Kikyo's sudden "smooch attempt." I simply stood up and crammed the newspaper in Kikyo's face. It was the first bold thing I had ever tried to physically do to her, and it satisfied me more immensely than I first realized.

Kikyo's face was red with anger as she pulled the newspaper from her face. She was glaring right at me. Inu-Yasha watched with confusion.

"Kagome…" Kikyo said in a dangerous tone I had rarely heard her speak in. "This is the last straw. You are a little bitch, do you know that? How long?"

I didn't open my mouth. Kikyo was being unusually calm about the situation, and I didn't like it.

"HOW LONG?" Kikyo snapped, making me jump. "How long have _you_, you horrible little bitch, been spying on me and Inu-Yasha? _Huh?_"

I still didn't answer. I avoided any possible eye contact with Kikyo and Inu-Yasha. No matter how bad a situation I was in, this was all according to plan. That was all that mattered.

There was a long silence. In the middle of that silence, Inu-Yasha got up and left. Just like that.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sheesh! I just went back and read this chapter. It didn't have much humor in it. I had really hoped that it would… Oh, well. The next chapter should get a little funnier. Sesshomaru will take a little part in the story (keyword: _little_) in the next chapter, so it should be interesting. And Kagome will definitely be in a better mood, since she will be going on an "outing" nudge, nudge, wink, wink with Inu-Yasha. Yeah, things will be getting interesting all right.

Phew. This chapter is a little longer I think. Not much, though. Gosh, my fingers are tired though! Ta ta! (Sorry, no preview for the next chapter! I haven't started writing it yet, so it may take some time for me to update!)


	5. Sesshomaru's Evilness

**Disclaimer:** The Warui Musubi (see last chapter for translation) still have Inu-Yasha! WAHH! Help me save him please…anybody! 

_Inu-Yasha: "Warui Musubi? These are the weirdest demons I've ever—"_

_(The Warui Musubi coax Inu-Yasha with a dog biscuit and then tie his hands behind his back to a chair.)_

_Leader Warui Musubi, named Kip: "We have had much suffering due to pig-eaters like you who viciously eat our people! Now we will eat you! Muahahaha!"_

_-evil cackling continues for several seconds-_

_Inu-Yasha: "This is reeeeeally starting to scare me."_

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 – Sesshomaru's Evilness**

Kagome's lip was bleeding and her head was pounding. She knew she would have plenty of bruises because of Kikyo's harsh beating. She held back tears, knowing that they would only satisfy her "significant other" more. Instead of crying, she bit her lip.

Kikyo smirked. "Had enough, Kagome?"

Kagome hated her, she realized. She scorned her for what she always did to her. She didn't care that Kikyo was her sister. Kikyo hated her, and vise versa. Kagome hated Kikyo. (Author: Wah! Sorry so depressing!)

Soon after her beating, Kagome grabbed an icepack to tend to her bruises. Her mother had gone out shopping, so she didn't know that Kagome had gotten beaten. That was fine with Kagome, for Kikyo threatened to make the beatings worse if their mother found out.

As Kagome was feeling the relief that the chilling icepack had to offer, she heard the doorbell ring annoyingly: DINGGGG, DONGGGGG! She sighed, got to her feet (she had been sitting in the living room on a couch), and opened the door. She staggered backwards, breathless, when she saw who was at the door.

She stumbled over the words in her mouth, for they refused to come out properly, but finally she got them to utter what she had intended: "H-hi, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha, handsome as always, simply replied with, "Hi."

Then his eyes fell to her icepack. His face snapped into a look of concern. Kagome tried to hide her icepack worriedly, but she knew it was useless. She wondered what excuse she would give him.

"What happened to you?" Inu-Yasha asked.

Kagome stuttered, "U-uh…I got attacked by…a local g-gang."

Inu-Yasha didn't seem convinced, and he changed the subject. "Hey, I was wondering if you…"

Kagome didn't wait for him to finish. She knew what he was going to say, even though she didn't like it.

"Could go get Kikyo? Sure."

She was about to run into Kikyo's bedroom to get her, but Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She was startled and didn't know what to say.

"No, Kagome," he said softly. "I was wondering if you could go get _yourself_ ready to go to the video game arcade with me."

Kagome was speechless. She felt faint. Had she just imagined what Inu-Yasha had said? Or…did it really happen? She dropped her icepack to the floor, but then forgot about it and didn't pick I up. Inu-Yasha picked it up for her. Kagome blushed slightly when he did this.

"Well, do you want to go, or not?" Inu-Yasha asked with anticipation.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to mouth the word 'yes', so instead she only nodded dumbly. She couldn't help but wonder why Inu-Yasha wanted to go on an outing with _her_ instead of Kikyo. I mean, he hardly knew her… And yet, there he was, waiting for her to get ready to go on a date—no, just an _outing_—with her. _Her_, not Kikyo.

_Oh, God. Kikyo. _Kagome realized how hard she would get beaten if Kikyo found out that she had gone with Inu-Yasha. _Oh, well. I just hope she doesn't somehow find out…_

She was in a dream-like state as she stepped off of her front porch to walk with Inu-Yasha to the video game arcade, called _Kraters_, which was two blocks away. She wished the walk could last forever.

Enter Sesshomaru…

He was wearing his usual attire: a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tee. He was in his bedroom, looking out his window with an amused look on his face. He was Inu-Yasha's half-brother, but they both lived together because both of their mothers had died. So, they were forced, under terrible odds, to cope with one another. Sesshomaru's humored grin widened. That didn't mean that they had to be nice to each other.

Since he, Inu-Yasha, and their father had moved to this new town, he had become pretty popular. He was two grades above Inu-Yasha, and so he always made sure to prove himself top-dog in the family household. He had heard all about the petty rumors that he and some selfish brat named Kikyo were going out, but he believed not a single one of them. That's because just that morning, he had seen Inu-Yasha leave for Kikyo's house—but _not _for Kikyo. He had gone to visit Kikyo's sister, Kagome, who, as far as Sesshomaru was concerned, was a wimp.

Anyway, what I'm trying to get at is…Sesshomaru liked to mess with Inu-Yasha's life and emotions. He took joy from sucking in all of Inu-Yasha's good, orderly ways of living and then spitting them back out, turning them into chaos in the process. That's what he was planning to do now.

His hand touched the phone. He grabbed the phonebook.

Moments later, after he had found the right number, he dialed. His smile looked dangerous. He was obviously having fun.

_Ring. Riiiing. _Click. Someone answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Kikyo there?"

There was a short pause. Then—

"Yes, this is she. What is it?"

"This is Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru heard her gasp and drop the phone after he said this. She obviously knew of his cool reputation, or at least the fact that he was Inu-Yasha's brother.

_Half-brother._ Sesshomaru reminded himself. _Not brother, half-brother. _

He listened as Kikyo fumbled for the phone. A bit fluttered and very hesitant, he finally heard a reply: "Y-yes? W-what is it?"

"Well, I would just like to know if you have feelings for my bro—_half_-brother," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

He heard Kikyo once again gasp. He realized that maybe he shouldn't have said that so straight-forwardly.

He restated it, "I mean, I am curious to know if you may…um, have a _friendly relationship_ with Inu-Yasha."

Kikyo responded this time, slowly. "Well, yes. Sort of… Why?"

Sesshomaru's evil plan was ready to take action. "Ahem. Well, it seems he is—"

"Is he coming over?" Kikyo said excitedly. "To take me out somewhere?"

Sesshomaru was irritated with Kikyo's lack of patience. "No. He's coming over to take—Shit, what's her name again? Ah, yes—_Kagome_ out somewhere. To be exact, he's taking her to _Kraters_."

Kikyo's sharp scream hurt Sesshomaru's ears. "WHAAAAAT!"

"I'm very sorry," Sesshomaru lied.

Kikyo went on rambling about how she was going to strangle Kagome with her bare hands, and then leave nothing but bones when she was done with her. Sesshomaru was delighted; Kikyo was just what he needed to screw up Inu-Yasha's life a bit.

"Thank you for telling me, Sesshomaru. You're very kind," Kikyo said (with bitter envy towards Kagome). "Goodbye."

Click. Sesshomaru smirked—the pleased look of pure satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Kikyo stormed out the door and headed towards her destination. No one was going to stop her. She was going to _Kraters_, and that was that.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Heh. I had fun putting Sesshomaru in the story a little. I don't know if I'll be putting him in again, though. Maybe… -crosses fingers hopefully-**

Anyway, sorry I changed the story to PG. Blame it on naughty-mouth Kagome and Kikyo's mean beatings. I decided that PG was best for my story. To be honest, I didn't think it would get so violent! lol

Also, thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! They really encourage me to keep writing! It can be frustrating trying to keep up with updates, but your review help tremendously. Thanks so much!

I guess you kinda deserve a little preview to my next chapter. I haven't written any of it yet, but I know what'll happen in it. Kikyo mimics Kagome's actions from the last chapter by spying on her and Inu-Yasha as they enjoy the video game arcade, which I have now decided to call…what was the name again?…oh, yes—_Kraters. _Basically, Inu-Yasha finds out about Kagome getting beat and things get a little intimate between them. (Not a lot, though! At least, not yet. –nudge, nudge-)


	6. Video Arcade Outing Gone Bad

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha is currently "owned" by a wild tribe of Warui Musubi! And he's about to get eaten! Oh, noooooo! (Um…any suggestions on what I should do? I've never exactly fought against ravenous food before.)

**Chapter 6 – Video Arcade Outing Gone Bad**

Kagome couldn't believe she wasn't dreaming. She had even pinched herself to make sure she truly wasn't. There she was, walking alongside the hottest guy in school! She almost fainted when she realized the true extent of what she was doing.

The video game arcade, _Kraters_, came into view. It was a big, popular, and crowded building littered with empty candy wrappers and such. Kagome was used to going to this place. In fact, she _loved_ it. That only made her happier, realizing that she was going in with Inu-Yasha by her side.

"So, do you like playing video games?" Inu-Yasha asked.

Kagome answered honestly, "Yes!"

She couldn't believe she had dared to speak with Inu-Yasha without stuttering. She was beginning to feel a little less nervous around him. She wasn't as tense, and she was glad for that.

Inu-Yasha smiled at her response. "That's good. Kikyo said she didn't like playing video games, but I think they're rather fun. It's good to know I have a friend who likes doing it as much as me."

Kagome's heart sank a little. His word, _friend_, repeated over and over in her head. So he was just inviting her along as a friend, nothing more. Kagome also felt a bit silly. _Of course he was only inviting me as a friend! _she told herself. _No one takes his or her lover to a video game arcade anyway. I knew it all along…_ But she still didn't feel that good. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"When we go inside, I'll buy some tokens to play the games while you find a table for us to sit in later. Okay?" Inu-Yasha said kindly.

Kagome said weakly, "All right, bargain stuck."

Instantaneously, they walked through _Kraters's _doors. Inside, it was loud and busy. The smell of fresh popcorn filled Kagome's nose. There were many children laughing and people betting tokens in certain parts of the building, and a small crowd had gathered and were admiring a new game of some sort. Kagome went to search for a table as Inu-Yasha had instructed. It didn't take long, even though the place was packed with a lot of people. No one ever sat at the table by the window, believing it to be bad luck. Kagome was the only one who ever dared to sit at it. It had never brought her any luck as far as she was concerned, bad or otherwise.

Inu-Yasha walked to the table a few moments later carrying two tiny bags of tokens. "Twenty tokens for each of us."

Kagome smiled, though she was faking. The word _friend_ was still lingering in her mind no matter how hard she tried to push it away. Trying to ignore this, she stood up and went with Inu-Yasha to find a game to play.

As she was beating a bunch of younger boys at a strange battle game, Kikyo walked through the door. Her teeth were bared and her hands were held into tight, angry fists. Obviously, she wasn't very happy.

A man at the token booth said, "Would you like to purchase some tokens, miss? Ten for only three dol—"

"No."

Kikyo marched on past him and sighted Kagome. Her rage gripped on tightly. She was going to beat Kagome to a bloody pulp, she promised herself. Inu-Yasha was _hers_! She noticed Inu-Yasha standing next to Kagome, playing some weird game, but she didn't care. She didn't care whether or not Inu-Yasha saw her beat up Kagome. It had to be done.

"Kagome," she hissed sharply, "turn around."

She saw Kagome's face turn pale as she faced Kikyo. This satisfied her immensely. She loved seeing Kagome's fear for her.

Kikyo licked her lips and said, "I'm going to enjoy this, Kagome."

Inu-Yasha watched with confusion. He saw Kikyo's anger, as Kikyo could tell, but she still didn't care. Her pure rage didn't allow her to care. Her fist still balled up, she punched Kagome on the cheek. Hard.

"Take that, you bitch!" Kikyo screeched. "You should have never disobeyed me!"

Kagome bit her lip in pain. Kikyo smirked as she saw her resisting tears. She was about to land another punch when—

"Kikyo! What are you doing!" Inu-Yasha yelled in disbelief.

Kikyo faced Inu-Yasha and smiled politely. "Kagome is a very _bad_ person. She…steals. She was planning on stealing money from you, and I had to stop her. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner, but she shames me so much that I…"

Kikyo's voice trailed off. She knew she had convinced Inu-Yasha. He was peering at Kagome, who was sprawled out of the floor still resisting tears from the stinging pain.

Satisfied, she pulled Kagome up by the hair and yanked her out of _Kraters._ She didn't notice that everyone was staring at her, nor would she have cared otherwise.

Kagome didn't say a word as she got beaten that night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, Kikyo is _sooo_ not getting Inu-Yasha! Not a chance! Kagome is gonna get her revenge! 

Also, I decided to respond to my reviews for all of the chapter up until now. I may not do it again, but who knows? I'm bored now and I'd like to respond. So…here you go:

**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori**- lol. Did u know that every time u wrote me a review, u also said, "Update soon"? hee hee. Just thought that was kinda funni…Anywho, thanx 4 keeping along with my story every step of the way! (P.S. I read your _Down through the TV_ story. It's a riot! It kept me entertained!)

**pixiestixx**- I luv ur pen name! It rox! And thanx, I hope it'll be a "big hit" 2.

**hikaru rayearth**- glad 2 kno that I'm doing good 4 a "first timer." Ha. Thanx 4 the encouragement.

**Nikk98**- short review, but hey—it's quality, not quantity, right:-D

**loverandfighter**- lol. Trust me, Kikyo will suffer. Muahahaha! Kagome in this story isn't one to believe in violence, but she will still have her revenge!

**inuyashaloverforever1**in a genie-like voice- You now have ur wish—another chapter!

**cyberdemon**- I luv ur pen name! And I hope u liked OPERATION: GET-INU-YASHA AWAY-FROM-KIKYO.

**Nabikirules**- Thank u 4 the review:-P

**madsciencetistvand-** Oooo! Thank u so much! I am honored! –lol-

**TwistedBlackandRedRose**- U have 1 of the coolest pen names eva! Honest! And thanx 4 the reviews! I'm glad u liked chapter 5! (I personally like that chapter the most.) Also, I liked reading some of one of your fan fic stories,_ Serenity._

**Maia-Toisho**- Short and down 2 the point review. I like it. lol. Thanx a bunch!

Next chapter: Science Project Catastrophe


	7. Science Project Catastrophe

**Disclaimer:** The Warui Musubi (still his owners…wah) are gathering around Inu-Yasha, preparing to stab at him with their forks… Then—  
(Kagome barges in and the confused riceballs turn to face her.)  
Kagome: "Don't eat him!"  
Kip (leader): "Why not, foolish…um…foolish fool!"  
Kagome (rolls eyes): "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard."  
(huge pause as Kip tries to think of something better to say)

**CHAPTER 7 – Science Project Catastrophe**

After her beating, Kagome avoided Inu-Yasha as much as possible. She knew that he must surely have thought of her as a weakling. She sighed, wishing that she had taken some sort of karate class or something. _Too late now, _she thought miserably.

Two days after the _Kraters _event, Kagome was sitting in her science class that, unfortunately, both Kikyo and Inu-Yasha were also in. She retained giving them eye contact. She knew that she had to ignore them. _Kikyo ain't hard to ignore at all, _Kagome thought to herself. _It's Inu-Yasha who's the problem. _

As she daydreamed and thought of Inu-Yasha, the science teacher, Mr. Koga, cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Class, today we will split into groups of two and begin working on a planet model," he said loudly.

One girl rose her hand and then asked, "All nine planets in our solar system? And the sun?"

Mr. Koga (Hee hee! It's weird calling him that!) gave the girl a look of confusion. Then he passively said, "U-uh…yes. All…um, nine planets."

Kagome had always wondered how Mr. Koga had managed to become a teacher to begin with. He obviously had no idea that there were nine planets. Or maybe he didn't know that our solar system has a sun. Either way, it was still a mystery how he earned the title of teacher.

"I have all ready put you in groups," he announced.

Kagome heard some girls whisper in giggles, "Oh, wow. He actually _did_ something."

Koga remained ignorant of their giggles. He went on, "Here are the groups: Miroku and Sango"–(a large groan is heard from Sango)–" Myoga and..."

As he named off everyone's partner, Kagome crossed her fingers. A new spark of hope had entered her mind, and she decided that she might actually _like_ to have Inu-Yasha as a partner. Maybe they could work things out and—

"Kagome, your partner is…" Kagome waited for Koga to finish with anticipation.

"Me!"

Kagome stared in horror at her young teacher. His eyes glistened with some mischief.

"What! I can't partner with a teacher!" she cried.

Koga scratched his chin. (Sorry, Koga fans...he's a little on the dumb side in this story.) "Hmph. Fine, dear Kagome. Partner with Shippo if you really desire it."

Kagome was further horrified when she heard Koga—sorry_, Mr_. Koga—call her 'dear.'_ He's as bad as Mirkou_! she thought.

She was very disappointed to get Shippo as her partner. He was very young and small, and he was incredibly clumsy at times as well. It was a mystery how he had managed to get into such a high level of science at such a young age, and Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to know how it had happened. The point is, though, that it happened, and he was her partner.

To add to her bad luck, listen to what Koga said next. (Evil Koga!) "Inu-Yasha's partner is..."

The world seemed to slow down. Kagome wanted to know the lucky person that got her crush as a partner. She only hoped it wouldn't be another girl.

"Kikyo."

Kagome's world was over. She hated her life. She hated everything, and she never wanted to hear that word muttered again. _Kikyo._ She felt like punching her sister hard in the face. _Kikyo…_

She saw Kikyo smirk smugly. She turned away. She didn't even look at Inu-Yasha; she was afraid that he might be smiling. She couldn't bear to see that.

As she fell deeper and deeper into despair, Shippo approached her. _Oh, great. Of all things, I have to deal with this kid, _Kagome thought.

"So, uh…we're partners then?" Shippo said shyly.

"Yeah," Kagome grunted.

Shippo looked down at his feet nervously. "So, um…what're we gonna make our model out of?"

"Huh?" Kagome hadn't even been paying attention. "Oh! Um…how about…I dunno…"

Shippo's face lighted up, and it was hard to tell that he had even been nervous at all. "How about candy!" (Leave it to Shippo to think of that! lol)

"Oh, uh…sure." Kagome didn't care about anything at the moment.

"Hey," Shippo suddenly bounced up on Kagome's lap. "You don't look like you're feeling very well. Are you okay?"

Kagome was shocked. Had she really been that obvious? She studied Shippo's kidish face. He truly looked to be concerned for her. She tried to put on a fake smile to reassure him, but she could tell that her attempts were in vain.

"I'm going to be fine," she said kindly. "Now you said that you wanted to make it out of candy? So let's get started thinking about what kind of candy we want to use!"

For the rest of the day, Kagome put on her smiling face. But she was pretending. She felt terrible inside, like a shriveled up, dying prune. She swore that she wouldn't let Kikyo get the best of her in the end. But how could she do anything to prevent that? Kikyo all ready had Inu-Yasha; her humiliation was just at the beginning stages in Kikyo's mind.

…

The next day, Kagome invited Shippo over so they could work on their science project. (It was a Saturday.) She didn't want to be alone with Kikyo. She was so relieved when Shippo arrived that she hugged him, surprising him in more ways than one.

She was immensely surprised when Inu-Yasha showed up, though. She blushed a deep magenta and didn't know what to think.

"I-Inu-Yasha…?"

"Kikyo invited me over to work on the science project," Inu-Yasha said plainly.

Kagome couldn't tell whether he was smiling or not. Frankly, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

As soon as Inu-Yasha and Kikyo began working on their model (out of Styrofoam), Shippo pulled out three bags of candy. One of them was half empty.

"I got hungry," Shippo admitted guiltily.

Kagome half-smiled. "That's okay. Now lets use one of these gumballs for Pluto's model. What color _is_ Pluto, anyway?…"

Both groups avoided each other and only talked with their group. It was very awkward for Kagome, and she wasn't much enjoying working on the project. Shippo, however, seemed to be in high spirits.

"Ugh! I spit out my gum somewhere!" Shippo cried suddenly. "What if it's on the floor!"

Kagome calmly began searching for it on the floor when she heard a loud, sharp scream. Her blood turned cold. It was Kikyo's voice.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WHAT IS IN MY HAIR?"

Shippo gulped as he saw a sticky pink wad of bubble gum trapped in Kikyo's long, black hair. Kagome had never seen Kikyo mad in such a terrible, funny way before. In fact, she was struggling to hold back a laugh. For the first time that day, she dared toshare eye contact with Inu-Yasha. He was laughing slightly too. Kagome erupted in a volcano of laughter. Shippo, too, laughed, but his were nervous ones since Kikyo was glaring angrily at him.

Kagome's mother, hearing the sudden outburst of laughter, barged in the room with curiosity. Upon seeing Kikyo's destroyed hair, she said with worry, "Oh, dear."

She smiled though, trying to hold back a laugh. Kikyo looked hysterical with her scowl and horrible hair. _It serves her right!_ Kagome thought to herself.

Her mother drove Kikyo, Kagome, and everyone else to the barber shop immediately. After waiting for half an hour, Kikyo finally came out with a huge glare on her face aimed at Kagome and Shippo.

Her hair, very humorous-looking on her, was shorter than a bob.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, this chapter is really short. Sorry. I typed it all in school during study hall. I'm surprised I managed to type that much in just forty minutes...  
Anyway, I hope you like it! It's a little different than my other chapters. (Actually, in my opinion, a LOT different.)

**Nikk98 **– Why Kikyo is so mean…hm. I have no idea. I type and make up as I go sorta, and that's just how she developed.

**cyberdemon** – Glad you like it!

**sparklingcrystal133** – lol, here ya go. Next chapter is now here.

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose** – Yeah, sorry if Inu-Yasha is a little disappointing in this story. He ain't such an "outcast bad guy" in my fanfic; he's a lot nicer.

**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori** – And thank _you _for sticking with my story—every step of the way! You're a good (and very funny) writer too!

**kagomeinu** – lol. Yes, Kikyo is very mean. But her beatings won't last forever!

**darkangel29** – I love your pen name! And I'm glad you enjoy my story!

**forgotten-child44** – Heh. I love the briefness in your review.

**Nekomata-17** – Maybe Kagome will, maybe she won't…lol. You'll just hafta find out.

**Kagome's girl** – Kikyo's suffering in this chapter is just the beginning. There are still chances for her to suffer, and I've got plenty of ideas…

**madsciencetistvand **– I'm glad so many people pity Kagome! Then again, it's hard not to with evil Kikyo doing that mean stuff to her… Grr. I promise Kikyo won't have a smile on her face by the end of this story!  
**Maia-Toisho **– Yep. You got that right!


	8. The Orthodontist's Mistake

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha is still owned by warui musubi. Oh, when will the terror of it all end!  
Kagome: "It will end right now!"  
Kip: "What will?"  
Kagome (after rolling eyes dramatically): "You eating Inu-Yasha! _That's_ what will end!"  
Kip: "Oh? And why is that?"  
Kagome (glad for Kip's stupidity): "Haven't you ever heard about dog meat?"  
(Kip ponders over this for some time. Actually, for a rather loooong time.)

**Chapter 8 – The Orthodontist's Mistake**

After Kikyo and the gang arrived home from the haircut salon, everything was pretty awkward. Kikyo refused to utter a word; she went straight to her bedroom and slammed the door. She left Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Kagome alone to work on their science projects.

"I'm worn out, Kagome. I'm going home now, okay? See ya!" Shippo announced as he walked out the door. "Maybe we can work on the project tomorrow?"

Kagome nodded as Shippo left in a hurry. She snickered as she wondered if it was past his bedtime or something. Her snickering ended abruptly when she realized that she was alone in the kitchen with Inu-Yasha. _All alone._ It felt very awkward.

"So…" Inu-Yasha cleared his throat. "Can you tell Kikyo that I'll see her tomorrow after school to work on our project?"

Kagome didn't trust her voice to work in front of Inu-Yasha, so she only nodded her head yes.

"I…" Inu-Yasha said with some hesitation. "I guess I better leave then."

As he headed for the door, Kagome found herself yanking his sleeve to pull him back. Inu-Yasha looked at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry about today," Kagome finally managed to say. "Kikyo shouldn't have acted like that."

Inu-Yasha smiled. "Yeah, she isn't exactly sweet, is she?"

Kagome felt so glad that someone else shared her feelings about Kikyo. "No, she's not. And she _really _shouldn't have acted like that, even if she had to get her hair cut."

Kagome was proud of herself for actually speaking her thoughts for once. She felt so happy being next to Inu-Yasha with him smiling so kindly. She had a sudden urge to hug him, but she dismissed it promptly.

"Well, bye," Inu-Yasha waved and walked out the front door.

Kagome could have waved goodbye to him all night.

…

The next day, Kagome's beatings were lighter than she thought they would be. All she got was a bloody tooth from one of Kikyo's punches, and there was no swollen lip or black eye. It was pretty unexpected, but not at all unwanted.

Kagome wished that it wasn't a day off from school. She wanted to go to school _so_ badly. Her reasons: 1) she would get to see Inu-Yasha, and 2) everyone would see Kikyo's hair. She sighed, knowing that she would just have to wait. In the meantime, she had to go with her mother and Kikyo to visit the orthodontist for one of Kikyo's regular braces check-ups.

She hated to go to the orthodontist's office because it was so boring and smelled pungently of rotten cheese, but she always loved to see Kikyo mad to discover that she wouldn't get her braces off for another year or so. That was always worth it.

But when Kikyo came out of the office, she wasn't mad at all. In fact, she was grinning broadly. Kagome hated her smile, knowing something was wrong.

"You're Kikyo's mother?" the orthodontist began talking to their mother as he fingered something in his pocket. "Well…I'm sorry. It seems we had a mix-up. You will get a full refund."

Kagome's mother frowned. "Refund? For what?"

The orthodontist declared, "Kikyo doesn't need braces at all. Her teeth are perfectly straight, and they have been from the very beginning."

Kagome's world was swirling with anguish. _No, _she moaned to herself. _This can't be happening. Now that Kikyo won't have braces again, she'll be Miss. Popularity. Inu-Yasha will be hers. She will be the top dog. No…_

…

Two days past that day, Kikyo got her braces removed. Kagome's life became a living hell, and she couldn't bear it. It simply wasn't fair! All hope was lost. Any possible chance she had once had at getting Inu-Yasha was diminished. She felt drained, especially when she saw Kikyo's toothy grin—not a hint of braces in sight.

The only good thing that came out of it was the fact that Kikyo felt no need to beat her for the next three nights because she was too busy celebrating with her friends. Although Kagome's physical body remained unbruised, her heart was black and blue with too many bruises to count.

**Author's Note: **Out of the humor and back into the gloom. It seems Kikyo's got the best of Kagome again. –Wahhhh!- I can't stand it! Kikyo is overdue for some serious suffering! Sorry to all of you who wanted Kikyo to suffer more…she will eventually. I'm just so evil that I'm going to make you wait a little longer. :-P

Anyhoo, sorry the chapter's short. And also, sorry I took a little longer to update. Please give more reviews!

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose-** Yes, ma'am. lol

**Bamchick001**- Thanx! I hope you enjoi the rest of my story too!

**Nikk98**- Oh, I'm so glad you liked it so much! Yes, I luved the whole gum-in-Kikyo's-hair scene too!

**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori**- lol. Yeah! Power to the gum! Go gum! That has a nice ring to it! Tee hee!

**Kagome's girl**- Thanx 4 the warning. I'll look out for a gurl with the Tetsaiga. lol

**Maia-Toisho**- Oh, yes! She definitely will!

**sparklingcrystal133**- thanx. I guess I wuz in a humorous mood when I wrote that chappie!

**Madsciencetistv**- I don't think I did your name right—sorry. Anyway, yeah. I couldn't get the next chapter out even tho I had it done weeks ago becuz my mom wouldn't let me on the computer! Grrr! Sorry for the delay, but here you go!


	9. Kikyo's Flirting Frenzy

**Disclaimer:** Since Inu-Yasha is still owned by the warui musubi, why don't I show you their progress in eating him?  
Kip: "So, Kagome? What is it that is soooo bad about dog meat?"  
Kagome: "It, um, tastes like brussel sprouts!"  
Kip (_in horror_): "EWWWW! NO, ANYTHING BUT BRUSSEL SPROUTS! UGHHHHH!"  
All Warui Musubi: "OOOOH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"  
Kagome: "Well, uh…I think that worked well…"  
(A/N: I think they've tried my mom's brussel sprouts before. It's the biggest mistake anyone can make in his or her entire life, belieeeeve me!)

**Chapter 9 – Kikyo's Flirting Frenzy**

Kagome was miserable. No, beyond miserable. Kikyo was free from her braces, and they had been the only thing tying her down. Now she was unstoppable…and unbearable.

At school, she was once again the queen. Boys crowded around her intense beauty, and even teachers let her get out of homework. Kagome was used to this; she didn't mind it. What she worried was that Inu-Yasha would also crawl to Kikyo and do her bidding. She had hoped that Kikyo would lose interest in him with her regain of popularity, but on the contrary, she wanted him even more. She was practically desperate to get him.

Kagome was desperate not to let that happen.

A few days after Kikyo had gotten her braces removed, at school in science class, she was attempting to flirt with Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha wasn't taking the hint, or else he was ignoring it. Although it made Kikyo mad, she tried to be patient with him. It was a sucky attempt.

"This styrofoam needs to be painted yellow so we can make it into Saturn," Inu-Yasha stated, holding up a round piece of styrofoam. "Then we need to carve Venus out of styrofoam too."

Kikyo nodded, although she wasn't even listening. "Yeah, okay."

Meanwhile, Kagome and Shippo were working very hard on their candy model of the planets. It proved to be more difficult than they had immediately intended. The frosting, which held the candy together, was getting everywhere. Plus, Shippo kept eating all of the candy. When he crammed a bunch of hot tamolies (How the heck is that spelled, I wonder?) into his mouth, he screamed out, "OHH! HOT! HOT! BURNING MY MOUTH!" Then he ran to the drinking fountain to get some water. A couple of kids in class laughed, but Kagome put her head down and sighed. She was getting frustrated.

As she waited for Shippo to return, she watched Kikyo and Inu-Yasha. They seemed to be doing all right, although Kikyo looked a little disappointed for some reason. _She shouldn't be so disappointed, _Kagome thought to herself. _I sure wouldn't be if I was her. _Kagome sighed as another gumball fell off of the planet model of Neptune.

Shippo came back. He was nursing his tongue and treating it delicately. He didn't look too happy.

"Why in the world did you get Hot Tamolies? They're so gross!" he exclaimed.

"Because," Kagome rolled her eyes, "they're the color of Mars, remember? And they can be held together easily by the frosting. By the way, where is the frosting container at?"

As they worked, Kagome continued to glimpse at Inu-Yasha and Kikyo. She felt kind of bad, as if she was invading their privacy, but then again…

"OH!"

A face came directly in front of Kagome's, startling her tremendously. She staggered backwards a few steps.

"Hello, Kagome," said the man in front of her, Mr. Koga.

Kagome frowned and blushed. "M-Mr. Koga…? You scared me!"

"Mr." Koga smiled wickedly and said, "So, how would you like to go on a date tonight? What d'you say…just you and me?"

Kagome's blush reddened. Her eyes got wide. She laughed nervously and turned away.

"No," she said softly and passively.

Mr. Koga was persistent, but Kagome pretended that she couldn't hear him. Finally, he irritated her so much that she asked, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Koga said dramatically, "Anything for you, dear Kagome!"

Kagome hastily left the room. She hoped Shippo wouldn't mind. She hurried down the hall. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom; she just wanted to get away from the weirdo pervo Koga. Plus, she wanted to think about Inu-Yasha more. She tried not to obsess over him, but there wasn't really that much else she could do. She didn't feel the way she felt about him with anyone else.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and gasped. She couldn't believe who she saw in front of her.

"I-Inu-Yasha! W-what are you doing here?"

Inu-Yasha smiled, making Kagome want to fall to her knees and admit how much she loved him. She was too much of a chicken, though, so she instead just stood there dumbly.

"I used the bathroom excuse too," Inu-Yasha said. "I wanted to ask you something."

Kagome could hardly breathe. She wondered what the question was with all her might. Could he be asking her if…was it possible that he…

"Are you feeling all right?" he finished.

Kagome wanted to sigh. So that was it. That was the question. It wasn't what she had thought—hoped—it would be. She tried not to look disappointed, though, because she was glad, at least, that Inu-Yasha noticed her and felt concerned for her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Why?" she managed.

Inu-Yasha smiled. "I dunno. You just seem kinda…out of it, is all. You look into empty space all the time."

Kagome found herself blushing again. Had she _really _been doing that? Or was he just saying that to hide the fact that he knew she was staring at him, not empty space? She tried to shake these thoughts from her head, knowing that this was no time to be confused.

"Nah, I'm okay. Thanks though," she said after a short hesitation.

She felt as if she was floating as she walked, with Inu-Yasha by her side, back into the science room. It was one of the best feelings of her life.

And like every other good thing in Kagome's life, Kikyo ruined it. As soon as Kagome was back in the room, Kikyo pulled Inu-Yasha away by his wrist and left her with the little twerp, Shippo, once again. Kagome turned away and pretended not to care.

That was the highlight of her day. Towards the end of science class, that "highlight" was completely ruined. Gone. Replacing it was destruction. And who else is better at committing destruction than Kikyo?

Kikyo was flirting with Inu-Yasha again, and he was playing dumb again. He paid no heed to her best flirting techniques. Kikyo's patience was wearing thin. She was gritting her teeth together. Inu-Yasha was a tough guy to get, that's for sure; he was either ignoring her, thick skulled, or a little of both.

As Kikyo's rage was being released, she gave up her flirting. Like a kid with a temper, she flew in Kagome's direction and began to spit cuss words at her.

"Kagome, you son of a bitch! Quit laughing! I am going to strangle you with—"

"But I'm not—"

"Shut up! Don't interrupt me, you shithead! I'm not through with you! I'm going to—"

Kagome tried to protest, but she knew she was trapped. Trapped by Kikyo's cold fury. She recognized the look in Kikyo's eyes, and she knew that she was about to get beaten again. She shut her eyes as she prepared for the worst.

The blow didn't come, though. She blinked twice in confusion. Mr. Koga was knocked out on the ground, and Inu-Yasha was holding Kikyo back. Kagome's science project was on the ground, half destroyed.

She learned later from the terrified Shippo that Mr. Koga had tried to stop Kikyo, and as a result he had gotten hit pretty hard where the sun don't shine. Kikyo's knocked him out, and then she bashed the science project off of the table, making candy scatter. The only one who could stop her was Inu-Yasha, and he didn't look too happy. Kikyo stormed out of the science room, leaving the students in a daze of bewilderment and wonder.

Kagome was upset about the science project, but one warm feeling clung tightly to her heart: Inu-Yasha had defended her. He had helped her against Kikyo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** -Sigh…- I'm soooo glad that my mom let me on the computer again! She usually is really reluctant to let me on at all, which drives me crazy! Grr…parents are crazy sometimes. lol. Anyway, I'm sorry this chappie was a little dull. It was to me, anyway. Plz review though!

Oh, and before I forget, I might wanna warn you about this… I was never very good at writing super long stories, and this one will be ending very soon. Veeeery soon. Sorry.

**cyberdemon- **Ha. Yeah, I guess I am a little mean. I made this chapter just a teensie bit "linger" for you!

**Nikk98-** Oh, u just saw the first movie? Isn't is awesome? It's soooo funni when Miroku's all, "Jump into my arms, Sango." And then she conks him on the head with something, and Shippo's like, "Idiot." Or wuz that in the second movie…?

**darkangel29-** Glad u liked it! Here's the next one 4 u!

**Crazy Tengu-** I hope u like this chapter too, cuz that will make it worth the pain I have in my wrist from typing so much in one sitting…lol. (My mom is convinced that I have some unpronounceable disease or something in my wrist that makes it hurt, and she never believes me when I tell her that it's simply becuz I overuse it.)

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose-** lol! Thanx. I really appreciate that u've kept up with all of my chapters so well.

**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori-** Ahhh…I dunno if the promised suffering had really happened yet. BUT IT WILL! -cackles evilly- Oh, it will… (Sorry, I think I'm a little hyper today cuz I just had about fifty cookies and donuts for lunch. Not to mention the Air Heads and Skittles I had last night…Those things are addicting, I tell you!)


	10. At the Park

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha is no longer owned by the warui musubi. Actually, he ate them when they foolishly let him go. Idiots.

**Chapter 10 – At the Park**

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. One moment please… .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

The next day was a surprisingly…well, surprising day. Surprisingly surprising. Kagome was down in the dumps, wanting to cry, and suffering because of Kikyo (What else is new?). She didn't know what to do. It seemed like it was a normal afternoon (or at least, as normal as it got in Kagome's life), but it turned out very different from expectations.

"Hey, Kagome."

Kagome halted. She was in the school hallway, unable to breathe entirely. She recognized the voice that had called to her, and it made her want to squeal and jump for joy. It was definitely Inu-Yasha!

"Y-yes?" she stuttered, turning to face the cute, dog-eared teen.

Inu-Yasha paused as he looked at her for a moment. Kagome struggled to keep her cheeks from turning bright pink, but it was practically impossible. In her mind, she shouted with embarrassment, _Damn you, cheeks! I didn't tell you to turn red like that, so why the heck are you?_ She couldn't maintain a consistent gaze on Inu-Yasha. Not without turning deep magenta, at least.

"Well," Inu-Yasha said slowly, "I remember that last time at the video arcade didn't go so well, so I'd like to make it up to you by going to the park sometime. Maybe…this evening?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Once again, her mind thought of things to say before she did. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_, she was urged to shout. Panic hit her. Joy hit her. Confusion hit her. But most of all, Kikyo hit her.

Yep, that's right, ladies and gentlemen… Miss. "Princess" Kikyo did a fancy walk and conked Kagome on the head with her pencil. She tried to make it look like an accident, obviously, but her attempt failed miserably. How can anyone make hitting someone on the head with a pencil look like an accident anyway? That's something, like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop, that the world may never know.

"Kagoooooome," she cooed, "your science project isn't looking so well, is it now?"

Kagome scowled with pure hate. _No, it isn't, you bitch, _she thought, _and it's all your fault!_ She hated the sight of the science project she and Shippo had worked so hard on smashed hard on the floor, half-destroyed. It made her want to puke.

Inu-Yasha, amazingly, was scowling too. He usually seemed to stay neutral when it came to feuds between Kikyo and Kagome, but this time he looked to be taking Kagome's side. This made Kagome's heart swell with happiness. She somehow felt more courageous with Inu-Yasha by her side.

"Kikyo," he said coldly, "back off."

Kikyo appeared to be startled by his sudden "demandingness." (Sometimes I hafta make up my own words, 'cause none of the others seem to fit just right.) She stood steadfastly, however, and flashed a sneering smile.

"I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha," she said coolly. "I'll leave the little _weakling _alone, if you'll just agree to come with me."

Inu-Yasha's feet stayed firmly planted in the ground. Kagome wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to help Inu-Yasha, but how? And why was he defending her, anyway?

Kikyo's face abruptly changed into a frown when Inu-Yasha responded, "No, thank you."

He said no more; he simply walked away as if to say, _Talking to her is just a waste of my time._. Kagome followed him, but before she left, she saw Kikyo mouth, _You're dead meat._ She gulped. She didn't want to be dead meat. (Just stating the obvious with that one, aren't I?)

Later that day, Kikyo pestered Inu-Yasha again. It was during the unbearable science class. She was once again trying to flirt with him, and it was plain to see this time that Inu-Yasha wasn't the least bit interested in her. (Oh, yeah! Go Inu-Yasha! Whoo-hoo! –struts about while doing a funky dance-)

**KIKYO POV  
**(That means 'point of view.' I'm just saying that to all you dummies out there like myself who weren't sure what it meant. It took me a long time to figure it out.)

"Inu-Yasha," she called out in a babyish, mocking voice. "How about we—"

"No," Inu-Yasha said plainly.

Kikyo was surprised. Where had his sudden coldness toward her come from? She assumed that he was just playing hard to get, so she continued. All she accomplished by doing that was making Inu-Yasha more irritated then ever. Flirting, obviously, wasn't the best technique to use on him.

So instead, she sealed her lips shut, waiting for Inu-Yasha to comment on her quietness and beg her to say more. When he didn't, she decided he was being too difficult and very unfair to such a beauty as herself. She wasn't sure what to do about Inu-Yasha; he was a weird one. Hot, yes—but weird.

As she was deciding what to do about the dog-eared, stubborn one, the bell rang. The teacher everyone called a pervert, Mr. Koga, was standing at the door saying goodbye to his class. Kikyo ignored him. He was too much of an idiot to deserve her superior greeting, anyway.

She didn't acknowledge to Mr. Koga, but she _did_ acknowledge her "dearest" twin sister, Kagome with a deep frown. She couldn't wait to pound her sister into a bloody pulp when she got home. It sounded exciting to her. And she had a new tool to do it too—a pair of scissors. She was going to have fun cutting off all of Kagome's hair tonight, so she wouldn't look so hideous herself with a bob.

**KAGOME POV**

When Kagome saw Kikyo's glare, she gulped. There was something in the look on her face that had screamed _revenge! Horrible revenge!_ Kagome didn't want to know what the revenge was. She knew that she would probably find out later, however, during her nightly beating. She couldn't bear the thought of it.

She thought of a bold idea. What if she just stayed out late with Inu-Yasha so she could maybe…avoid the beating? It was daring and risky, but could she at least hold the revenge off for a day with it? Yes, she decided.

She ran up to Inu-Yasha and said, "Inu-Yasha! I will come to the park tonight! See you there!"

At first she felt like she was using Inu-Yasha to get away from Kikyo, but she saw that wasn't so very quickly. After all, she had wanted to go with him to the park to begin with, right? So she wasn't exactly using him.

"Okay, see you there." Inu-Yasha smiled and walked to his next class.

**KIKYO POV (AGAIN)**

His smile made Kagome want to melt. It made Kikyo be consumed with fury. She had heard the discussion. She wanted to know the why, where, and when they were going to be at this park. And she knew straight who to go to.

"Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed over the phone later that night. "Where's Inu-Yasha? This is important and I _need_ to know!"

She stressed the word _need_ to show him how vitally important it was for him to cooperate. She knew he would since she was so popular and pretty, but she wanted to make sure just in case.

"He's at home," Sesshomaru commented with a hint of humor in his voice.

Kikyo was stumped. "Yeah, but—"

She felt her face flush. She was glad no one could see it. Hey, wait a minute! No one was there to see it! No one was home! The sneaky bitch Kagome wasn't home! She was sure now that her twin was visiting Inu-Yasha at the park, and she couldn't let it go on any longer. That further stressed her need for answers from Sesshomaru.

"What are you talking about?" she commanded. "He's at the park with Kagome! He's gotta be!"

"Calm down," Sesshomaru said, following his own code of calmness. "He hasn't left yet. But yes, he _is_ going to the park."

"With Kagome?"

"With Kagome."

Kikyo thought, _I want to punch that little boyfriend thief and then cram her in a bag and send her off to Timbuktu. Just where was Timbuktu, anyway?…Ugh! Stay on task, brain! _

She focused on the conversation and asked, "When are they leaving?"

Sesshomaru answered promptly. "Right now."

Kikyo hurriedly said goodbye and hanged up the phone. She had no time to dawdle around. She had an evil sister to catch! She went hastily on her way.

And just for good measure, she took along her new pair of scissors, knowing she'd soon get use out of them.

**KAGOME POV**

It was incredibly awkward, being so close to Inu-Yasha. They were strolling through the park, silently watching birds, butterflies, and boring stuff that only old people with a lack of hair enjoy watching. After walking for ten minutes, they sat down on a small bench. Kagome was struggling extremely hard not to blush, but it proved an impossible task.

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha said, his eyes glimmering in the shining sun. "This is really nice. Being here, with you, I mean."

Kagome didn't know what to say and doubted she could have said something even if she tried, so she only nodded her head to reply. Inu-Yasha didn't seem to mind. He was smiling at her with a look Kagome had never seen before on anybody, least of all Kikyo.

_Oh, geez…not Kikyo._ Kagome shoved her sister from her mind and concentrated on Inu-Yasha more. She didn't want to think about her evil twin now. She only wanted to be with Inu-Yasha, nothing more.

The butterflies came. No, not the real ones fluttering all around them. The ones that tickle your stomach when you're incredibly nervous. Kagome felt that she had to have a million of those butterflies at the time.

Just then, Inu-Yasha wrapped his arm around Kagome. A friendly gesture…or something more?

**KIKYO POV**

There they were! Kikyo saw Kagome and Inu-Yasha, sitting together on a yellow bench. And Kagome had all ready forced Inu-Yasha to put his arm around her! She was forcing him to…oh, no—they couldn't be!

They were leaning close to each other, so close that their noses were almost touching. Kikyo wanted to scream with rage. No way! They weren't going to kiss while she was around! Not a chance!

She ran closer to them. They didn't notice her. She was going to stop them! She'd show Kagome! She quickened her pace. She was only five feet away from them, but there was a damned wall in front of her so she couldn't see them as they tr—Oh, shit! A wall! BAM!

**KAGOME POV**

Kagome stared into Inu-Yasha's eyes as he kissed her tenderly. It was the best thing she had ever experienced. She didn't want to stop, but a huge noise made the kiss dissolve.

They both turned to a wall next to them, puzzled at the sudden loud sound they had just noticed.

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but it must have been the wind," was the reply.

Immediately, they returned to their deep kissing. It was paradise.

**YE OLDE ENDING

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked the story! It was short, I know…but I still hope you enjoyed it! I really loved writing it, that's for sure! Oh, and there's an "Afterward" for the next chappie, in case you wanna know a brief description of what happens next. Anyhoo…review please! Was it good for my first fan fic? (Speaking of, I just made my third fan fic. It's…um…_different_. It's titled Things They'll Never Say.)

darkangel29-No one knew what a dang computer wuz? Heh, yeah. That really musta sucked! Hope u like the new (and last) chapter.

madscientistvand-Well, Kagome got Inu-Yasha, and you got your wish! And I wondered about your name, so thanx 4 explaining it… Also, that 30 minute rule bites! I'm glad u spend some of it reading my stories tho. :-P

Siya Toisho-Oh, I'm sure you enjoyed this chapter! And I right? After all, Inu-Yasha ignored more of her "shameless flirting." (I luv how u call it that!)

sparklingcrystal133-Here you go, the next chapter as you requested. (I doubt anyone _didn't _request it…lol)

Crazy Tengu-This chapter was a lil longer, even tho it just switched POV a lotta the time. I hope it's more satisfying, being longer. :-D

BrownAnime-Okay, she kinda stands up for herself in the "Afterwards" of the story…read it and see what I mean.

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori-lol. Next time I'll hafta remember to bring you donuts. But the Reese's are mine! MINE, I tell you! Muahaha!

Anime-freak89-Kagome is still kinda a weakling at the end of this one, but like I told BrownAnime, read the "Afterward." It might be a little better.

TwistedBlackAndRedRose-Oh, yes. They got together in the end, so it's good, right:-)

Inu-chan's luver-Simple, one-worded review. I like it. Describes the whole ninth chapter in one word: AW. I award you with the Best Shortest Review Award. Congratulations. lol.


	11. Afterward

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? You know what I'm gonna write.

**Afterward**

Wondering what happens next? Well, wonder no more! Here's the "Afterward" to explain everything!

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome and Inu-Yasha don't hesitate to become serious lovers. It's not just a one-day kiss, you know. They go out and then get married and…darn my crummy romance fantasies! Oh, wait…this is a fantasy story so I can make anything happen in it that I want. Ha! So there, you darn reality non-daydreamers! Nah! –sticks out tongue-

Ahem. Anyway, they fall madly, deeply, entirely in love and there's no stopping them. Kagome is immensely happy and isn't so passive about everything thanks to Inu-Yasha's encouragement towards her, and Inu-Yasha has never been better.

**Sesshomaru**

As for the villains of the story…Sesshomaru is the same as always. His attitude still speaks, "Poo on Inu-Yasha." You didn't think I'd actually change him, did you? He's special in his own unemotional, freaky, totally-against-Inu-Yasha way. And I kept him that way.

**"Mr." Koga**

Koga—oh, sorry—_Mr. _Koga is still single. Since he cannot have success in gaining Kagome, he would like to ask all unwedded females if they are willing to date him. Miroku has suddenly appeared, and he'd like to add something to that: "Any extra females not interested in Koga can come to me. The can bear my children (butt touching included)!"

**Kikyo (We all wanna know what happened to her!)**

As for Kikyo…MUAHAHAHA! Sorry to Kikyo fans. I should've warned you about this. You see, Kikyo is back in 'Braces'ville. It turns out that when she smacked face first into that wall, it messed up her teeth. Thus, she needed braces again. She now had bobbed hair, gigantic braces, and no friends. I'll tell you one thing—she didn't look so gorgeously pretty anymore. Not even Hojo would date her now.

**Shippo**

Shippo got grounded by his parents. Y'see, he kinda ate the rest of the science project, guaranteeing he and Kagome an instant _F_ on it. He also has an immense stomachache because of the project and is searching for some Tylenol or something.

**Anyone Else I Forgot to Mention**

Who cares about them? If they aren't specifically mentioned in this "Afterward", then what happened to them is unimportant, or else I forgot to include them. Anyway, they eventually keeled over and died. That's all you need to know, without the gory details.

* * *

**Author's Note:** All's well that ends well, I suppose. Thank you all for your reviews and support. It really helped me along, and I can't wait to publish some more stories! Oh, wait a minute…I think Inu-Yasha and the gang want to add something on…

Inu-Yasha: "Feh. I would never actually kiss Kagome. Why'd you make me kiss her in this story? That's so dumb!"

me (offended): "Inu-Yasha! I can't believe you'd say a thing like that! Of _course _you'd kiss Kagome! I can think of a dozen stories where you all ready have, actually!"

Sango: "I think it's cute that you kissed."

Inu-Yasha: "Shut up! It's not cute—it's dumb!"

me: "You all ready used the word _dumb _once Be more original."

Myoga: "Yes, like stupid, idiotic…"

grabs Myoga and throws him out the window-

me: "Anyway, you have no choice in the matter. You kissed and that's that."

Inu-Yasha: "Not if I can help it! There is no way I'd ever, ever, EVER kiss dumb—oh, shut up, Myoga!—dumb, _stupid, idiotic_ Kagome! Ever!"

me: "You did in the second movie."

Miroku: "Yeah, and it was a good one, too!"

Inu-Yasha (stubbornly): "SHUT UP! I ALL READY SAID THAT I WOULD NEVER BE CAUGHT DEAD KISSING A DUMBBELL LIKE KAGOME!"

enter Kagome-

Kagome (madly): "Oh, really?"

Inu-Yasha: "Huh? O-Oh, uh…Kagome…I didn't realize you were he—"

Kagome: "SIIIIIIIIIIT!"

KABAM!-

Shippo: "Idiot."


End file.
